fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fable III Legendary Weapon Locations
This is a list of the Legendary Weapon Locations for Fable III. The weapons found at these locations are mostly random, so there is no one place to find a particular weapon. Only a few weapons such as the Bonesmasher or the Tenderiser are always found in the same place. Some listed weapons will not appear in any of these locations in any one game, and they must instead be traded via Xbox and GFW Live. This list is a mirror. The original can be found here. Each location draws a weapon from a certain list based on their rarity rating. However, glitches have been known to affect this (albeit rarely). Weapon Shops Weapon Shops :Up to 12 of the 24 available common weapons can be found in the main towns' weapon shops, four in each: *Brightwall Village – Brightwall Blades *Bowerstone Market – The Iron Hoof *City of Aurora – The Armoury :In addition, the following location contains the same common weapon in every playthrough: *Mourningwood – In a chest found near the fort, always The Bonesmasher. Random Locations Random Locations :7 of the 14 available uncommon weapons can be found in the following locations: *Mourningwood – Silver Chest (10) *Millfields – Silver Chest (20) *City of Aurora – Silver Chest (20) *Mistpeak Valley – Inside the Demon Door. *Sunset House – Inside the Golden Door. *Sunset House – Reward for completing the puzzle Shot the Difference in the pristine side of the house. *Mourningwood – Reward for a score of 2000 or more at the Mortar and Mourning challenge. Rare Locations Rare Locations :3 of the 8 available rare weapons can be found in the following locations: *City of Aurora – Inside the Demon Door. *Ossuary – Inside the Golden Door. *Auroran Mine – Reward for completing the Temple Goddess puzzle. :In addition, the following two locations will contain the same rare weapon in every playthrough: *Brightwall Village – Upon completion of Gnomes are Evil!, always Gnomewrecker. *The Dark Sanctum – Reward for completing the Sanctum questline, always The Tenderiser. Relic Locations Relic Locations :Two of the four relic weapons are assigned to your profile. They can be found in the following locations: *Bowerstone Castle – Silver Chest (50) *Sanctuary Treasury – In the chest with the riddle ''"You must climb a mountain of gold then lose it all to know me." This is at the bottom of the gold pile. See here for how to open it. :You'll always get the same weapon from these that you got on your first playthrough. Notes * Henchmen can carry over Silver Keys from their original Gamertag's game, so Silver Chests can be opened early. Including the Bowerstone Castle Relic Chest. Glitches *Sometimes any weapon may appear in a shop or random location. *Sometimes a random weapon may appear in a rare location. *Sometimes the same weapon may turn up in two places; this often applies to shop and random weapons, but has also happened (rarely) to relics, where the Treasury and the 50 Key chest have held the same weapon. *Despite every account only being able to loot 2 different relic weapons in their own universe, every account also has one 3rd roll that can determine the outcome in another players world/universe.(example : when having looted and determined 2 relic weapons in your own universe, if the player visits a universe where atleast 1 relic roll has not been determined yet, the third roll will trigger and will roll a weapon that has not been rolled on yet. However, if both relic slots in this universe are still open, you risk that both relic spots will have the same loot. example 1 (player 1 unlocked the sanctuary and rolled the dragonstomper -> this will determine that the castle chest, will not be the dragonstomper -> player 2 joins thw world, and has unlocked the sandgoose and the swinging blade in his/her own universe AND HAS NOT determined a 3rd roll before-> chickenbane will roll being the only availeable option.) example 2 (player 1 hasnt unlocked the sanctuary -> player 2 joins the wolrd and has unlocked the sandgoose and the swinging blade in his/her own universe AND HAS NOT determined a 3rd roll before-> the result will be either the chickenbane or the dragonstomper -> if the sanctuary contained the dragonstomper, it will not alter its roll on that, since it has been determined already when the account started the game for the first time, the roll in the castle, only takes the unlocked options from the opener into account in this case, and thus has a 50% chance to be the dragonstomper aswell. once this 3rd roll has been made once, the outcome of the roll when opening the chest in other universes, will solely depend on that universe itself, not on your own universes' roll. Please see this page for an investigation into which weapons appear in each location. *